Power Hungry
by luvkatnisseverdeen
Summary: When Percy calls Annabeth at midnight, she knows something's up. Some of the minor Gods and Goddess are plotting something that will gain them more power, which means the 12 major Gods and Goddess need to keep their guard up... please review!
1. Prologue

Annabeth POV

I stared out the window in my bedroom into the chilly San Francisco night. Everything was silent, the crickets chirping their happy song. A midnight breeze blew my curly honey blonde hair up and brought in a strong aroma of flowers growing in the front yard. Disturbing the crickets' singing, my phone vibrated on my bedside table. In the darkness of my bedroom, my cell was easy to spot. Making sure my door was closed; I turned on my light and read who it was from. In bright blue letters, it read PERCY. Opening the text, I wondered why Percy was texting me at 12:01 AM. In capital letters, Percy had put, ANNABETH U NEED 2 COME 2 CAMP NOW! He had apparently had taken more than a couple of seconds to type this, because everything was spelled right, and that was an almost impossible thing for Percy to do. I quickly texted back, Y? A couple minutes later instead of a text back, he called me. "Annabeth there's trouble~" and then Percy got cut off, and sounds like someone was crinkling a potato chip back echoed into the phone.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Well I hope you like it! Please tell me if you have any suggestions! Please review! If you have any ideas for the story I will give you credit in the Author's Note!_**

**_Disclamer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does =]_**

Once I hung up with Percy, I immediately booked the next direct flight to New York, and left my dad a note on the fridge. Grabbing the bag I packed, I headed off to the airport. Five hours later, I was in NY. Outside, I called for a taxi and told the driver the address.

"You sure you want to go there Miss- the really isn't anything there," he questioned me, acting like I was a crazy young lady wanting to get dropped off in the middle of nowhere, which I pretty much was, except for the crazy young lady part. I texted Percy telling him that I was almost there.

I walked up Half-Blood Hill dazed from about 5 hours asleep, and wondered what was wrong. Everything was quiet when I got in Camp Half-Blood. The sun was just rising. I was guessing it was about 7 o clock. Percy ran towards me, troubled look on his face. Sun bounced off my golden locks, which hung in front of my face, acting like a blonde curtain.

"Annabeth I'm glad you're here!" Percy gave me a tight hug and kissed me on the check. Questioning him, I asked, "What's wrong?"

His looked down, eyes matching the grass. "The minor Gods and Goddess are up to something. The plan to gain power from the Olympians," he frowned, but then his teeth glistened as his lips extended into a smile. "But the good thing is- we get to go on a quest!"

"Wait, what do you mean? When did Chiron grant you a quest? Who are you bringing? Did you-" He cut me short of my anxious questions by putting his hand over his mouth, "Slow down!" Percy replied, "Okay. I mean that Chiron granted me a quest yesterday, and I am bringing you, and Grover, the same as our first quest. Wow! I'm good! All three questions answered at once!" He grinned and then laughed.

"One last question, what happened this morning, why didn't you finish what you were saying?" He laughed again, Tyson came last night, to visit for two days, and he knocked my phone out of my hand!" After he had said "Tyson" Tyson appeared, coming out of the Poseidon cabin, walking towards us. When he was close enough to see me with his one eye, he shouted, "ANNABETH!" and then started running towards us. "ANNABETH" he screamed again. I put my finger to my lips and told Tyson, "shhhhhhh! Some people are still sleeping!" Tyson looked around, acting as if they were sleeping outdoors. But that's when I knew that wasn't what he looking at. A snarl came from behind us, and I grabbed my dagger.

**_Well, how did you like it? Please tell me, constructive critisim allowed! The more reviews I get the bigger the chapter! =]  
><em>**__

_**I'm doing a contest! Tell me what YOU Think should happen in the next chapter! And of course, I will give you credit in the author's note. I kind of have writers block right now =[**_  
><em><strong>Please tell me by reviewing! Just click the little blue button at the bottom of the screen! Also, thank you so much for reading my story. If you don't have any ideas, I would appreciate if you reviewed my story if you haven't. The contest ends when I get 10 entries, and remember I will put your user name in the author's note for credit. Please don't have any sappy romance scenes, I am under the age 13.<strong>_

**_Thanks,_**

**_AnnabethChase12_**


End file.
